Together Forever
by AngelANGEL1322
Summary: When you meet that special someone, you will go through many ups and downs. But there's no doubt you'll be Together Forever. This was my first story so there are a lot of mistakes.
1. Chapter 1- New DayFirst Day

**Hey Guys, so you may or may not know that my last Earth to Echo fanfic did not go too good. That is because my mom was rushed to the hospital from a heart attack. Thank Goodness she is feeling better. I also had to do community service so that kept me busy. I also had a lot of studying to do so I am so sorry I discontinued that story. I am making this bad boy and good girl story right now and your about to read it. ALSO VERY IMPORTANT I WILL BE USING REAL SONGS IN THIS STORY DON'T THINK THEY ARE MINE! ANYTHING IN BOLD IS EITHER ME TELLING YOU SOMETHING OR THE NAME OF THE SONGS!**

Josh's P.O.V

Sup. The name's Josh, A.K.A bad boy of ADW High School. Its been two weeks into my freshman year and I already got detention for a lot of things, like switching chemicals in the science lab, walking in at the last five minutes of class, or my best one yet... put a thumb tact on the principle's chair. I had to skip detention today because I have to show this new girl around. None of the others would take the job, and Mrs. Brandy chose me when I hadn't even volunteered. I tried to convince her to just give me detention but noooooooooo! This girl better come soon. I'm standing outside on a cold September morning while this lousy girl is probably taking her sweet time. She clearly doesn't care about my feelings. Finally this girl gets off the bus and thanks the bus driver. She starts walking towards me.  
"Are you Josh?"  
"Yeah. Your the new girl... Maya right?"  
"Yup! So can we get on with this tour."  
"Alright follow me try to keep up new girl"  
Maya was definitely a good girl, she didn't only act like it through the whole tour but she looked like it too. She had blonde hair that was put in a pony tail but strands of hair still got on her face. She was wearing a crop top-well something like that, it was much more covering then a crop top. She was wearing those skinny jeans that every girl was wearing these days and then a sweater to top it off. The football team was looking at her like she was treasure, the skaters were looking at her in a weird way as in an inappropriate way that I shouldn't mention. I pushed her to go faster cause they were closing in. Finally I reached the empty cafeteria at the end of our tour. She was smiling like crazy. After the whole tour she finally speaks.  
"Thanks a lot for the tour."  
"Hey it was no problem."  
"By the way I'm sorry I made you wait in the cold outside. We ran into traffic on the way here."  
"I see."  
"So judging by that skull shirt, black jeans with chains, and of course that black beanie; I am guessing you are the rebel/bad boy/punk rock drummer?"  
"How did you know?!"  
"Haha. I'm a girl."  
"So?!"  
"Haven't you ever been near a girl or talked to one?"  
"Not since 5th grade. Or actually not until now."  
She gave a small giggle and a big bright smile. I feel like she is an angel or something cause I have never seen anyone so cheery and giggly. She actually starts laughing and saying I'm funny. She bumps into me and almost knocks us both down. This girl must have some sense of humor.  
"I'm sorry. Its been a while since I smiled or laughed."  
"Really? You look like smiling and laughing is your life."  
"Well a lot of things have been happening in my life. Like my mom has cancer- I mean no or yes."  
"Y-your mom has cancer?... My mom and dad both died from it."  
"Oh I'm so sorry."  
"You know your the first I ever told about that."  
"Really? Why?"  
I don't know-"  
I was about to say something but another walks in and runs to me. It was Isadora! UGH! She is so annoying! She has been asking me out since 5th grade. When I said no, she starting crushing on me like really hard. She gives me a huge hug. Maya looks confused.  
"Isadora, do you mind giving me some space?"  
"Sorry Joshy" She moves away.  
"Maya, I'll see you around later. I gotta go. So bye." She waves bye and starts walking to Riley. Riley is the dark-browned hair girl. She is kinda the popular girl here. Mostly cause she is a little bad herself but she is dating the captain of the football team. Maya and Riley hug. I guess they have met before. Oh wait I remember Riley coming up to me when I learned I was going to be giving her a tour. She said she convinced her best friend to come to this school and asked me to be nice to her. Isadora was giving me this dirty look when I was staring at the girls so I walked away. I notice my best bud, James come in and I ran up to him. We gave each other a bro hug. I got out my skateboard and starting skating in the hallways. Being bad is so much fun.

**I hope you guys really liked it. By the way every chapter is a new day. Maya's P.O.V is next and we will find out more about Isadora and Riley. I hope you guys liked it**


	2. Chapter 2-Maya the Rebel?

**Guys thank you so much for the reviews. Time for a Q/A  
LucyandCaspianstories:Thank you so much for your idea. This chapter is definitely based on your idea. **

**Everyone else basically said how much they loved the story so far. I wanna say thank you so much! Again this chapter is based off one of my fan's ideas.**

**Maya's P.O.V**

Riley is acting super weird. Ever since we got home from she has been eyeballing me. I can tell she is trying to figure something out. So I am finally gonna come out and say it.  
"Riley why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Well for one, what is that your wearing?"  
"What?"  
"Maya your a rebel. I am surprised you didn't get detention today."  
"I don't always have to be bad!"  
"Maya you have been acting different ever since your mom was rushed to the hospital. Can you just tell me what's wrong?"  
"Ok fine. I'm afraid my mom won't make it... I wanna make her proud and be good from now on..."  
"Maya, your mom was proud of you."  
"How? All I do is get detention or get suspended. I'm a solid C student."  
"Maya, remember when we were little, you hated that girl who always used to be better at you at everything. You started acting like her.. I remember your mom telling you to be yourself, she told you she would be proud of you no matter what."  
"Yeah.."  
"Maya, your mom just loves you the way you are. I can't believe I'm saying this but be bad again. Maya your mom loves you and she wouldn't like it if you started to pretend to be something your not."  
"Ok Riley... Now I have to take these stupid clothes off. How do girls wear pink?!"  
"That's my girl!"  
I laugh a little and change in to a shirt with a skull on it. With leather pants and a beanie. I put on some black eyeliner to top it off. It is so good to be back. Riley is giving me that look again.  
"What now?!"  
"You remind me of someone in our school."  
"Really, who?"  
"I think his name was Josh."  
"My tour guide?"  
"Yeah. You too have the exact same personality. In fact you two looked really cozy today.."  
"Riley, come on. I mean sure he is cute and everything but I have just known him for one day."  
"Do you know he is a drummer?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hello? Remember you write songs?"  
"Oh please. Riley, your always trying to set me up with a guy."  
"Well, you haven't even had your first kiss! Your really hot and I saw the guys at school staring."  
"Riley I am fine being single. I-I'm just not ready.."  
"MAYA, YOU LIKE JOSH!"  
"WHAT THE HECK?!"  
"Hello I have been your best friend since I don't know preschool. I totally saw you were twirling your hair ever since we started talking about him!"  
I tried to speak but nothing came out. _Could I really have feeling for Josh? Why am I still twirling my hair? No Maya your crazy! Maya+Josh=heartbreak... I have a good idea for a song! I'll call it Bad Boys!_**(This is a Victorious song by the way. Maya will sing it later on! Sorry for the spoiler. Now back to our story)**

THE NEXT DAY...

Josh's P.O.V

I couldn't stop thinking about Maya for some reason. She is a good girl so I'm not interested... What the?! Why is everyone looking at the school doors? I see Riley walk in. So that's why. She is popular so they would stare but why are they still staring. I look again and see a blonde. She has a beanie that says 'BAD' on it. She is wearing a way too tight crop top with black leather pants. And are those biker boots? To top it of, it was black eyeliner. She is walking with such confidence. I get a closer look and see it is Maya... She walks with Riley and is getting closer and closer to me.  
"Maya?" I stop her in her tracks.  
"Sup Josh."  
"What happened to the pink and the blue? It's all black now."  
"Josh, I'm not really a good girl. I just wanted to be good for a day and let me tell you it was terrible!"  
"So your a rebel/bad girl or something?"  
"Yes, that's the real me."  
I look her up to down one more time and then Riley steps in.  
"Hey Josh!"  
"Sup"  
"Hey did you know Maya is exactly like you!"  
"Uhh... ok."  
"She loves to skateboard and I can tell you she gets suspended like 10 times every year, and she has detention almost everyday."  
"Really?!" I look over to Maya and she nods. Ten times?! I can only do 5 times!  
Suddenly I hear a huge scream. Maya laughs like a crazy wacko.  
"MAYA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Riley screams at her.  
"I put a real snake in a teacher's drawer!"  
I start laughing with her and we are both turning red. Riley is staring at us like we are the meanest people ever. She rushes to help Miss. Teem. Soon it's just Maya and me in the hallway. Why isn't she going to class like everyone else?  
"Um.. Are you gonna go to class?" I ask.  
"Nah. I was thinking about skipping class and seeing this amazing skateboard competition."  
"You mean 'Extremely Extreme Days', that competition?"  
"Duh! It's the best one ever?"  
"I KNOW RIGHT!"  
"Who do you think will win?!"  
"Totally the Skull Crusher!"  
"Really? Me Too! He is my favorite!"  
"MINE TOO!"  
"Hey, do you wanna head out now before we get caught.."  
"Lets go!"


	3. Chapter 3-Detention Rules

**Thank you guys for awesome reviews! I am so sorry that sometimes I have grammar mistakes or other mistakes. It is mainly because I type this really fast. The reason I do that is because I barely get enough time so again really sorry. So in this we join Maya and Josh at detention.  
**

**Maya's P.O.V  
**

So after the big skateboarding show me and Josh landed ourselves detention. My only advise would be that when you come back, always watch out for teachers. I also got an extra hour of detention after the snake drama. Josh would get out an hour before me. So the teacher is out of the room thank God. I am writing in my songwriting journal. It is basically the only girly trait I have. My songs aren't girly though, I write about other stuff. I look through the corner of my eye and see Josh tapping his drumsticks on the desk. I close my book and turn to him.  
"Drummer huh?"  
'What? Oh no I just randomly play sometimes."  
"Oh ok."  
"What's that you were writing?"  
"Songs. When I was little mom used to have me write stuff to make me cool off. I really liked heavy metal and decided to turn the writing into songs.."  
"Mind if I see some?"  
"Yeah sure" I handed him the book forgetting that I wrote a song about bad boys in there. That song was kind of about him.  
"Why do the bad boys always look so good.."  
"What?"  
"It's a lyric from one of your songs..."  
"What?! DON'T LOOK AT THAT."  
"Why not?" I reach for the book but he holds it above me. He is like 5'6 and I am like only 5'0. He has a couple of inches on me so you can imagine how hard it was to get it. He is walking and reading the song while I am pathetically trying to grab it. Then finally I manage to tackle him down. I am on top of him trying to reach it but he keeps it away. I'm about to give up when I look down and see what I was doing. I am looking into his eyes. What are you doing Maya get off! But I just keep staring and it feels like we are the only two people on earth. I shake my head and get up.  
"S-sorry."  
"I-its ok..." He hands me the book and we exchange smiles. I didn't notice how close we were standing but I'm sure did when she walked in.  
"Maya Hart! Joshua! this behavior is highly inappropriate! Sit down or its another hour of detention!" We scramble to our seats. Miss. Teem looks us down while me and Josh smile at each other. She walks put of the room again and I start writing again and Josh starts drumming. I guess you can say Detention Rules!


	4. Chapter 4-Isadora's Tricks

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews. People were asking if Maya and Josh were gonna be a band, actually I don't know yet. I am gonna have them preform together but I don't know about becoming a band. SO I'll tell you if I decide anything. Anyway, this is gonna be Isadora and Riley's P. . So I hope you enjoy :D**

**Isadora's** P.O.V

There is Josh and that stupid rebel girl walking out of detention. They are so not meant to be together! I saw Josh first and he is mine. They are giving each other light punches, UGH! Maya or May or whatever thinks that she can take him away well I'LL SHOW HER! I am about to storm off when I see Riley, that ugly girl's best friend. I have an idea.  
I walk over to Riley  
"Hey Riles, Riley, my girl!"  
"What do you want Isadora?"  
"Well I was just thinking. How could you let your best friend get close to Josh like that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you see Josh is a bad boy, which means he can break her heart so easily. And I know Maya's that rebel too but if they get together its gonna mean chaos for all of us. Just think about it. Maya won't even be spending time with you anymore. Riley your good and Maya's bad.. How did you two even become friends? Soon Maya won't even care about you!"  
"What?! Oh my gosh Isadora your right! Those two cannot get together. But what am I supposed to do?"  
"Well why don't you try convincing that friend of yours to not see Josh so he can be mine! er- I mean to keep her being your friend."  
"Alright... I'll do it. This is gonna hurt me more then its gonna hurt her."  
Riley runs off to the two and I see her pulling Maya to the exit. Maya and Josh wave at each other. I hope this works...

Riley's P.O.V

I finally reach Maya's house and I am literally dragging her to her room. Inside I see my dad's best friend Shawn Hunter sitting and having coffee. Shawn got married to Katy Hart, Maya's mother, last year. Maya and me say hi to him and its upstairs we go.  
"Maya we need to talk."  
"Ok..."  
"Maya do you like Josh?"  
"Seriously Riley?"  
"Just answer the question!"  
"Ok ok! Well... I mean... it would totally be...do you think..."  
"Just tell me already."  
"Fine. I kinda do. We have so much in common. Riley, remember how we were talking and I told you that I wasn't ready.. Well I am now!"  
"Maya, what do you like about him?"  
"EVERYTHING!"  
"Look Maya-"  
"But how should I tell him?"  
"Maya-"  
"Should I be subtle about it?"  
"Maya-"  
"Or should I just say it?"  
"MAYA!"  
"What?!"  
"You can't go out with Josh.."  
"What?"  
"Look Maya, you don't deserve a guy like him."  
"Riley, you tell me to go out with him and now you tell me to not?"  
"Look Maya, I know it hurts. Remember when that guy you liked in 1st grade but he broke your heart?"  
"Riley that was 1st grade what did we know."  
"I know but still. Think of Josh as that boy. You don't deserve him. Maya please trust me."  
"Ok fine I won't hang out with him."  
I was relieved at this. Thank goodness Isadora brought my eyes to reality. Wait a minute. I think back to our conversation. I remember her mumbling something under her breath. Oh my gosh what have I done!  
"Ladies, time for dinner." Shawn comes in saying. I tell him that I have to go back home. Maya however says goodbye and follows her dad downstairs.

Maya's P.O.V

"Shawn er- I mean dad. How did you know my mom was the one for you?"  
"Well before we got married. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was right for me. You get this feeling that no one else is on earth except the two of you. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh... um nothing."  
"Maya, come on you can tell me. We've learned to trust each other and this is extremely important while your mom is in the hospital."  
"Ok."  
"So I'm listening."  
"I met this boy named Josh. He is so cute and stuff." I see my dad's face turn a little angry and overprotective so I move on."That doesn't matter but we had this moment that you had with mom... but Riley is saying that he is wrong for me and that I don't deserve him. Dad, I like him though and I think he likes me but what do I do?"  
"Well, sweetie you have to follow your heart. Riley is your best friend but that doesn't mean she decides your life. So if you like him then go tell him."  
"Thanks dad."  
"Now to more important matters, does he have tattoos or does he have any inappropriate qualities? If he breaks my little girl's house I will definitely give him a piece of my mind. It will be something nightmare are made out of."  
"DAD!" I say laughing. We both smile and eat our dinner. I go back up to my room to change into my pajamas.  
"Gee, you should really keep this window closed when you change."  
I turn around and see someone climbing in my window. Did he just see me change?  
"Josh? Wait did you just see me change."  
"No not exactly. I peeked in and saw you were changing so I waited with my eyes closed but you should seriously close that window."  
"Umm I will next time. What are you doing here?"  
"Well I'm running from the cops."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Shhhh... I hear footsteps!"  
"My dad. If he sees you he'll freak out. Uh in my closet! Go! Go!"  
"Ok"  
Dad walks in and asks what the noise is. I come up with the excuse that I was just having trouble keeping my pet cat(who was thankfully near by) from scratching my bed. He shrugged his shoulders and and walked out. I hate lying to him. When I heard him go back downstairs I told Josh to get out of my closet.  
"Um.. Next time I'm gonna hide under the bed. That closet has a lot of um... girl "clothes"  
"Oh shoot! I'm sorry." I realized my underwear and other girl things were just hanging out of my closet. I rushed to close my closet.  
"It's ok. New experiences right?"  
"Yeah. Think of it that way... Anyway what going on?"  
"Oh yeah. Well I was in the grocery store shopping for food for myself and my grandma. This guy walks up to me and hands me food. He says he payed for it and now its mine. So I run out of the store back home. I suddenly see the cops running after me. I drop the food and start running. I look at the houses and see you and your dad having dinner so I climb up to your bedroom window. The cops passed me but they are still out there."  
"Oh my gosh. I don't know what to say..."  
"Maya, I need a favor. Can you let me stay here for the night?"  
"Yes I will but my dad needs to know. He checks up on me every night and he will see you."  
"Ok."  
I take Josh downstairs with me and my dad almost spits out his tea. Uh Oh!  
"MAYA!"  
Josh backs away a little.  
"Dad I can explain."  
"You better have a good explanation young lady or I'm not buying you the new skateboard!"  
"Dad, this is what happened."  
I tell my dad everything. He keeps giving Josh evil glares as if to say stay away from my daughter. Finally I finish.  
"Ok I understand. Josh you may stay."  
Me and him walk up the stairs but dad calls out.  
"Whoa young man. You are not sleeping in my daughter's room. I want you to sleep in the spare guest room."  
Josh nods as if to say yes sir and heads toward the guest room.  
Before going into my room I give him a hug. He looks kind of surprised, but he returns it by a kiss on the cheek. Did that just happen? He goes into his room and I go into mine. I put my hand on the place where he kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5-Love Finds A Way

**So I am publishing 2 chapters today. Surprise!  
****Enjoy Reading**

Josh's P.O.V

Did I just do that? I kissed Maya Hart on her cheek like a few minutes ago. Oh man what have I done. This is so wrong. Why did I do that?! Josh think straight! I'm not going to develop feeling for someone because I'm gonna end up heartbroken. My parents died and I got heartbroken. My girl friend broke up with me soon after that and I got heartbroken. I am so not thinking straight. I rub my fingers over my eyes. My mind flashes memories of my parents. I was only three when my mom died, and five when my dad died. Seeing my mom's face fading is bringing a tears to my eyes. I wipe them away. I'm not sensitive. This is actually the first time I have cried since my dad's death. I grab a tissue and dry the tears. The door knob turns. I try to hide the fact that I was crying. To my surprise it was Maya's dad.  
"Hey kiddo."  
"Sup"  
"Are you-Were you crying?"  
"No..."  
"Ah I see trying to be a man. I know your a bad boy and your not supposed to cry but there is nothing wrong with it."  
"Whatever."  
"Are you gonna tell me why your crying?"  
"I'm just missing my parents. I lost them when I was little."  
"Well in times like these you have to know that they are always watching over you. They are in your heart."  
"Yeah.."  
"So tell me do you admire my daughter?"  
"What?"  
"I saw the way you were looking at her while she was explaining what had happened."  
"Hah. No I'm not gonna try to love someone. I'm just gonna end up with my heartbroken."  
"I see. You know she kind of likes you."  
"She does?"  
"Think about it she let you stay here and she hid you and everything."  
"Yeah..."  
"Look don't be afraid to love. Your gonna miss your chance and-"  
Suddenly we hear someone shrieking and calling Shawn. Shawn gets up and hurries to Maya's room and I'm running behind him. We open the door and find Maya coughing.  
"I can't breathe." was all she said.  
She faints and Shawn orders me to call an ambulance. I come back and tell him that the ambulance is on its way. Soon Riley comes in through the window. She screams when she finds Maya like that. Shawn is trying to wake her up but it seems that she can't. Riley is now crying. She calls up her parents and soon Cory and Topanga Mathews are riding with us in the ambulance.

Waiting is always the hardest part. Being here brings painful memories. Riley sits next to me and is looking at me all weird. She finally asks what I was doing at Maya's house. I explain my situation to Riley and her parents. They all nod and we soon go back to the topic of Maya. Finally, the nurse comes out.  
"She came here just in time luckily. We don't know what caused her to suddenly do this. What we know is that she is in a critical stage. Her X-Rays came out just fine. But the bad news is that she is in a coma."  
Suddenly everyone goes silent.  
"We don't know why but she has lost a lot of blood and-"  
Another doctor rushes in and whispers something in the nurse's ear. They talk for a while.  
"Well we know why she lost blood or actually she did not lose blood. You see her heart had some sort of failure. We think its blocked arteries, which means we can probably operate on her tonight. But we still need some blood donors because we still can't explain how she lost so much blood."  
She tells us her blood type and if we know someone with that blood. My hand immediately goes up.  
"I have that blood type." I say as all eyes fall on me. "I can donate." The nurse grabs my hand and leads me to a room.

I feel drained after losing that blood. The nurses give me a smoothie to hype me up. I think it worked. I come out and Shawn is crying while Cory is comforting him, and Riley is silently crying in Topanga's lap. Topanga motions me to come sit with her.  
"Josh thank you so much."  
"It was no problem."  
"I'm sure Maya will be very thankful."  
Riley's head shoots up from Topanga's lap.  
"Mom may I talk to Josh alone?" Topanga gets up to go sit with Cory and Shawn.  
"So Josh, do you like Maya?"  
"Why does everyone say that?"  
"You two always look so cozy whenever your together."  
"Well I kinda do."  
"I see. You didn't hesitate for a moment when the nurse said she need a blood donor."  
"Hah. Well I owe her for putting a whoopie cushion on the office chair coming in."  
"Wow. You are so much like Maya, its hard to believe your not twins!"  
Shawn stands up and announces he will be staying here over night. Riley says she will too and her parents don't even try to stop her. I stand up and say I'll stay too. So its just the three of us after a couple of hours. I would often go up and buy snacks for us from the vending machine. Riley soon falls asleep on Shawn's lap. I decide to sit on my own, two rows away from them. I fall asleep there too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Anyway I wanna clear up something. Josh DID NOT KISS MAYA ON THE LIPS. HE ONLY KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK!  
****I wanted to clear that up because when I showed it to my friends they all said at the end that they thought Maya and Josh kissed on the lips. Anyway, sorry for my mistakes! I always write this really fast. So lets see what happens with Maya and her coma.**

**Josh's P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning on my seat. I stretch and rub my eyes. Shawn and Riley are already awake and eating some tuna sandwiches. Shawn gives me one and I eat it up so fast, I didn't know I was that hungry. Shawn is looking pale and Riley looks so tired from crying. The nurse runs out and gives us news.  
"Good news, MAYA WOKE UP!"  
Shawn jumps up and hugs the nurse. Riley is hugging Shawn and a smile creeps on my face. Shawn and Riley come over and give me a bear hug. Too many feeling and too many people. It's damaging my bad boy cred.  
The nurse lets us in to see Maya. When we enter, Maya looks extremely pale and her hair is looking so messy. She lost all of the curls in her hair. Shawn runs over to Maya and hugs her so tight.  
"Dad. I love you!"  
"I love you too! Don't ever do that! You scared the living daylights out of me." They both laugh and hug some more. Shawn exits the room and runs to get Maya water. Till then Riley sits and is talking with Maya about I don't know what! Shawn returns and then Riley goes out of the room. Shawn gives us both a look and goes ou too. Is just me and her. I come and sit at her bedside.  
"You donated your blood to me?"  
"Yeah..." I show her the bandage.  
"Thank you." She hugs me so tight I think I might choke. She kisses me on the cheek like I did the night before.

Maya's P.O.V

Did I just kiss him?  
I hug him so more. My head rests on his chest and it just feels so right! He smells like vanilla. Whoa Maya, your acting super creepy. He puts his hand and starts rubbing my back as if to comfort me and say its gonna be ok. My eyes feel like bricks and are closing. Soon there is darkness and I am asleep on his chest.

Shawn's P.O.V

I enter the room because its been like 15 minutes. Hey I might have left them alone but I still don't want my little girl too near him. When I enter, I have mixed emotions on the scene. My daughter has fallen asleep on him(on his chest) His arm is around her and I stand there speechless. He notices me come in and looks up. His expression is like I'm sorry it is not my fault. I rush there and take her off his chest. He stands back up and looks at her with a meaningful. Uh oh.  
"Here's what I'm gonna do. Back away from my daughter and I'l take care of her."  
He backs up a little and goes out of the room. I wake Maya up with a small push. She wake s up.  
"Sweetie, what was that?!"  
"What?"  
"Oh I don't know, maybe it was the scene of you cuddlin' with that Josh."  
As a father I can sense her thoughts plus I can see her cheeks flushed red. She covers her face and I see her smiling.  
"No no no no no! No boys yet!"  
"Dad!"  
"I'm serious."  
"Dad, this is high school what could happen..."  
I look at her with my mouth open.  
What just happened?!


	7. Chapter 8

**I'm back! AND BETTER THEN EVER LOL! Anyway its 3 weeks later in the story and Maya has come home from the hospital. We join Riley as Maya's B-day gets closer.**

Riley's P.O.V

Maya's 16th B-day is in two days. I am planning on surprising her. I have the decorations and everything set up at her favorite club. There is something missing though. I don't know what I gave invitation and the place is set up so what am I missing?!

WAIT I forgot to hire a band. UGH! I can't get a band at such short notice. I lean against my locker and see Josh and his best friend walk by. I just got an idea!

"JOSH!" I yell getting his attention.  
"Sup."  
"I need you like now."  
"Whats the problem?"  
"I need you to preform with Maya at her sixteenth birthday party but don't tell her about the party or that she is preforming."  
"Wait what?!" His friend walks away."  
"Any questions?"  
"Yes! I am not singing and I am definitely not preforming or getting near a stage."  
"What why?! Are you scared?"  
"Look Riley, I just can't!"  
"Please Joshua Rillian Oliver!"  
"Can you not call me by my full name that loud!"  
"I'll do it if you don't preform."  
"Fine."  
"YAY!"  
"One question though. How is Maya gonna preform if she doesn't know she is preforming?"  
"Oh I am her best friend and your best friend is my boy friend and her frenemie. I'm sure me and him can figure something out."  
"You and Lucas are dating? My best friend is dating you?"  
"Yeah! I thought you knew."  
"Well I know now!"  
"Ok I'm sorry but make sure you can make it to the- Maya's coming!"  
Maya walks up to us. She looks brand new. She is wearing that killer crop top and shorts and her lovely biker boots. Lets not forget all that black eyeliner she always wears. I look at Josh from the corner of my eye. He is looking at her legs. Wow he is bad. I push him a little to get him to stop looking and it works.  
"Hey guys. Whatssup."  
"Hey Maya...' Josh starts and I walk away.

Josh's P.O.V

"So Josh my birthday is in two days, and Riley is probably planning a party."  
"What?"  
"Yeah well she invited me over Saturday night."  
"W-well she isn't. She was just telling me how she wasn't."  
"Really? Wow."  
"Oh well just a birthday..."

2 DAYS LATER...

I try looking my best but I don't have a single good suit in my closet. I'm more of a heavy metal guy. Riley gave me a copy of the song we're singing. It's Maya's song so she figured Maya already knew it. I finally decide on my normal jean with chains and black shirt with a leather jacket. I head out towards this club. When I get there, a lot of people are there. Including Shawn. Riley comes in saying that Maya is coming. I go and hide behind the stage. Maya walks in with a pretty black dress that shows a lot of her skin. We all jump up and say surprise and I get on stage and wear the my guitar. I customized it with flames. I'm more of a drum guy but I can play guitar too. I sit on my stool and look down to see Maya hugging everyone. Soon Riley takes the microphone and starts speaking.  
"You see, my friend Maya writes songs and sings too. So Maya please join Josh up here and get ready to sing. Ladies and gentleman give it up for Maya and Josh!"  
Maya runs up the stage and gives me a big hug. She sits on the stool right next to me. I start playing the guitar to the tune of the song.

**(This song is called Start of Something New by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. I did not make up these lyrics! By the way check the song out on Youtube!)  
**Start of Something New  
J(Josh):Livin' in my own world.. Didn't understand... That anything can happen when you take a chance...  
M(Maya):I never believed in... what I couldn't see..I never opened my heart to all the possibilities ohhhh...  
Both:I Know  
M:That something has changed  
B(Both): Never felt this way.  
M: And Right here tonight  
B:This could be the Start of Something NEW! It feels so right to be here with you ohhh. And now looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart. The start of something new  
J:Ohh Yeah.  
**(I am not doing the whole song so lets just say they sang all of it.)**

Maya's P.O.V

That was so cool. Josh and me are standing face to face as the crowd claps. I wanna say good job and get off this stage but my body doesn't let me. It's like we're both waiting for something. Suddenly Riley screams.  
"KISS HER ALREADY JOSH!"  
The whole crowd screams kiss kiss! I look down at my shoes and I still can't seem to move. My body isn't letting me to run up to Riley and choke her. Suddenly Josh puts one hand in my hair and kisses me. My hands start running through his hair. His hands are on my waist and it feels like time has stopped. I don't know how long we were up there but it just looked like we both couldn't get enough. I didn't care that everyone was staring but I could hear cheering. Suddenly we both stopped and looked in each other's eyes. I gave him a big hug and it felt so right. I could see Riley and Lucas share a kiss and clap. My dad looks overprotective but is smiling like he is proud of me. We both walk off the stage and the party resumes. I am showered in presents, the best one was my mom came from the hospital! She had seen the entire scene on stage. She whispered in my ear that she and dad were gonna talk with me about this. I just smiled a little. Once or twice Josh and me tried to talk about what happened but we couldn't. I'll talk about this all later. Right now I wanna see Riley and talk with her first. We head behind where there is no one. Riley and I sit down and start talking.  
"Riley I can't believe that happened."  
"I can. You were looking at him the entire time."  
"I was? Wow but Riley what do I do?"  
"Your about to find out." Riley looks behind me and walks away.  
I look back and see Josh coming. He sits down beside me and looks at me.  
"Hey..." I start.  
"Hi..."  
"Josh about the you know... I'm just gonna say it... I-li-I love you..."  
"M-Maya I love you too."  
I give him a big smile and this time its more of a make out then a normal kiss. I was with him for the next half of the party. I guess Joshaya is official. He asked me out and I was extremely excited.  
"Maya." He whispers and motions me outside the building. I follow him and when I get outside and he grabs my hand and starts running. I'm guessing we're ditching the party. We start walking around the park and unfortunately it gets cold and I wasn't wearing my coat. I start shivering and I guess Josh must have noticed because he took off his coat and put it on my shoulders. I hugged his coat. The coat smelled like his amazing vanilla scent. I look at my watch and see the party must have ended and everyone would be home by now. Josh starts walking me home and before we part he gives me another kiss.  
"Oh your jacket-"  
"Keep it."  
He kisses me one more time and runs off. I walk inside and my parents are watching tv. I try to sneak past and not ruin that perfect moment but they notice me. Josh's coat on me must have looked pretty bad. They stare with their mouths open. I look down and see my dress looked even more revealing. You could see right through my dress. How did this happen?! And thats why Josh was staring down like that. My parents must have thought we were in a room alone and did stuff cause they angrily motioned me to sit down. Mom runs off to get me some clothes while dad stares at me with angry eyes.  
"Dad, its not what it looks likes-"  
"Oh thats where you were the entire night. I can't believe this Maya what if your pregnant!"  
"DAD! We just walked in the park and I swear I don't know how my dress got like this!" I look outside and see rain. I never noticed the rain?!" Dad it was the rain"  
"Ok... Maya I believe you but promise me you will not ever do what I thought you did."  
"Dad I'm not crazy!"  
Mom comes back with warm clothes and I run to the bathroom to change. I can say that this was the best birthday ever.

:D


	8. Chapter 9-Maybe This Wasn't A Good Idea

**In this chapter I may or may not do something to Josh and Maya. Don't Worry though. This fanfic will continue for a long time. I hope. By the way a month has passed in the story. So Josh and Maya were dating for a month.**

**1 month later...**

Josh's P.O.V

She loves you Josh... You kissed her Josh.  
"I don't what I was thinking when I said I love you to you!" Maya comes up to him saying.  
"What?"  
"You heard me! Your pathetic. I feel bad for your parents. Its good they left you, if they were here they would have been raising a disappointment!"  
I wake up and realize it was just a dream. I look at the clock and realize its time for school.

Riley's P.O.V

I'm walking down the hallway with Lucas and this isn't the best morning for any of us. Josh and Maya have forgotten all about us! Maya forgot my birthday and never came to my parities. Josh never went to any of Lucas's tournaments. If we try hanging out with them, all they talk about is their last date. Today is their one month anniversary and they are being huge love birds. Its sickening to watch. First of all the kissing has gotten out of control. Its Kiss every minute. I bet they can't go one hour without kissing. Maya's supposed to be my best friend! What happened to all of those times. That's it I can't go on like this. I have to talk to Maya about this like tonight. I never let Lucas get in the way of Maya and me. So why is she letting Josh get in between us.  
"Lucas, we have to talk to them about this."  
"Ok, how about tonight? I'll get Josh there and you can get Maya there."  
"Then its settled."  
**That Night at Riley's House...  
**"Hey Maya and Josh..."I start. "We want to talk to you about something."  
"And this something has been bothering us for a month." says Lucas coming up.  
"Maya, you forgot my birthday... Josh you never came to any of Lucas' tournaments. You two have forgotten us."  
"Yeah, Josh you were never there for me. You missed all the amazing things in this last month."  
"Maya, you were never there when I needed you most. I never let Lucas get in between us but you let Josh come between us."  
Maya and Josh look at each other in a hurt way. They hug and it seems nothing has changed.  
"Josh it was fun while it lasted."  
"Yeah... Maybe we were just never meant to be together."  
"I want you to know that I will always love you."  
"Me too."  
Wait a minute did they just break up. Josh exits and Maya looks hurt. Maya sits on the floor and has a meltdown. Lucas hugs me and leaves. I help Maya up and guide her to the window." We start talking.  
"Riley, I'm so sorry."  
"Its ok."  
"I miss him."  
"I know you do."  
"Life is hard."  
"Maya, I know. First breakups are always hard."  
"No Riley, I feel like my heart is gone. This isn't hard its more then that."  
"Maya-"  
"Riley, I have to go."  
Maya exits through the window. Oh Maya.


	9. Chapter 10-Its Real

**You guys must be so sad after that last chapter. Grab your tissues! I hope this doesn't stop you from reading. Right now you guys have to trust me about this. Please comment and say your ok and please no bad comments.**

Maya's P.O.V

I can't believe they actually thought we broke up. No way will we do that! I can't believe I mastered the art of fake crying. I run to the back of the building to meet Josh. When I hear Lucas' voice.  
"You didn't really break up?"  
"Nah. I wish I did though!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah she is pathetic and such a loser. I'm just gonna keep this on and break her heart." 

I couldn't see them because if I looked on the other side they would see me. I can't believe Josh said that! My tears turn real. I run away to my house, crying all the way there. Some people offered me help but I just kept running. I opened my front door and I tried to hide my tears but I couldn't. My dad got up from his spot and looked at me with this worried face. I just ran upstairs to my bedroom ignoring him. I just tried to hide under my sheets.I cried so hard. I got up from under there to blow my nose but then I noticed all the tissue I had used. My dad walks in and sits right next to me. He hugs me tight which makes me cry more.  
"Shh I'm here.. I'll always be here." He says in his most softest voice.  
He wipes my tears with his hand and gives me a kiss on my forehead. He is the best dad. He never lets go. Josh used to never let me go, and he wouldn't rest until I felt better.  
"Sweetheart, feeling better? Wanna tell me whats going on?"  
"Ok..."  
I tell him everything and I just pour my heart out. He hugs me tighter when I finish.  
"Maya, in life people are always going to bring you down but remember rise above them. Josh is a jerk for leaving Maya Hart. I want you to know, that in life you have to learn to let it go."  
I smile at this.  
"Hey there's that pretty smile that I love to see." He kisses my head one more time. Riley climbs in through my window all of a sudden. Dad gets up and leaves the room. Riley runs up to me and hugs me so tight. I pour out what happened to her too.  
"What?!"  
"Yeah thats what he said."  
"YOu know what Maya?"  
"What?"  
"Forget him!"  
"Your right. Josh is officially out of my life!"  
Riley and I talk for hours. She sleeps over and as usual I always give her my bed. In the morning, I feel super stressed. I might have said I was over him but right now I don't feel like I am. I wake up Riley and she gets up like Sleeping Beauty. How does she do that?! She is my perfect BFF. I head to my vanity and notice the dance poster on hung up. I was supposed to go with Josh but whatever. I'll stay home beside I really hate dances. They always bore me. I get dressed and so does Riley. She always keeps some of her stuff at my house in case she sleeps over and I do the same at her house. Oh no I'm running out of eyeliner, I'll go to the store after school and go get more. I pull my hair up in a ponytail. My closet only has crop tops, sometimes tank tops and leather jackets and boots and leather pants and shorts and stuff like that. I pick a crop top that says BAD on it. I slip on my leather pants. Of course, I would never forget my biker boots. All set time to go.

Riley and me walk in. I see Josh approach me. He grabs my hand.  
"Let me go!" I said pulling my hand away."I don't ever want to see you again after you called me a pathetic loser last night. Just forget we ever met!" I walk past him and Riley gives me a high-five. I look back and he kinda looks hurt. Whatever!


	10. Chapter 11-Graffiti Princesses

**Hi guys! I realized that the story is called High School Just Got Real so I have to focus on other things besides Joshaya so I might throw in some non-Joshaya chapters.  
**Maya's P.O.V

It's been a whole three days since I haven't got detention. Since I haven't got detention the teachers are starting to expect more. I need to do more then detention. Graffiti! Oh my gosh I always spray paint the walls in my room why not the outside of the school. I'll need a team! I see Andy, the goth girl who gets detention twice a week. I grab her and whisper the plan in her ear. She nods and we start walking to get other people. Hmm... Who else? There's Maddie! I do the same with her. I also do it with Georgie, Liam, and Anna. Anna can be girly at times and she won't stop annoying us until we agree to call ourselves Graffiti Princesses. I finally agree. I get the cans from my locker and signal the guys to follow me outside. We get outside without being seen. Once we are outside I see my skateboard.  
"Lets go people lets spray the town." They get on their skateboards and we're off.  
We reach a wall and start spraying the cans. It is so much fun. I hear police sirens.  
"RUN!" We all drop our cans in the bag. I grab it and get on my skateboard. I go as fast as I can. This is the most fun ever. I look behind me and see the guys are following. I accidentally bump into a pole. I fall down and my head hurts like hell. The police is catching up. I tell my friends to go on. I almost black out when a strong hand pulls me up. I look up and see its Josh. He pulls my hand while I try to break free form his grip. I see the police is coming fast so I just let him take me somewhere. He pulls me into the alley nearby. The police pass by. Josh checks to see if all of them are gone then lets go of my hand.  
"Thank you..."  
"No problem.." I get lost in his eyes and feel like I'm falling for him again. I lean in and kiss him. MAYA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO OF HIM!  
I immediately pull back and get angry.  
"Josh why do you have to do this!"  
"What? You were the one who kissed me just now!"  
I tear up.  
"You called me pathetic and a loser." I wipe my tears and run away from him. I get on my skateboard again and leave. I keep going until I reach a small pond which nobody goes to. The pond is a tiny spot where no one can see you. I sit near the pond and splash water on my face. Josh why did you have to say that. I loved you. Maya you have to be strong. Remember what dad said. My face turns happy after saying his words. I grab my skateboard and find my friends. Thank goodness they made it out fine. We all hug and sneak back into school.


	11. Chapter 12

**A lot of people are trying to solve the mystery about Josh. I love that you guys are so into it! Don't worry though we will soon find out. Even if we do find out, Josh might not be able to explain to Maya. So this chapter is on Shawn's Point of view on Maya and her problem.**

**Two months Later...**

Shawn's P.O.V

My sweet daughter... what happened to her? She has been acting differently ever since that breakup. She doesn't want to go to Chubbies(**Boy Meets World Reference :P)** Katy, her mom, isn't even here for this week. Maya spends countless hours in that room of hers. She never wants to do anything. Oh man I can't even focus on my work. Its is her first breakup but she is acting very different. She is different then other girls going through breakups. Her eyes are always so gloomy. That pretty smile has faded. I finally get up and go talk to her upstairs. I walk in and see her looking outside. She looks up and gives me a smile but I know its fake. She looks happy inside but I can tell she is broken down inside. I sigh and go to sit with her. I give her a hug and she puts her head on my shoulder. She starts crying all of a sudden.  
"Dad I don't want my life! Mom is in the hospital. Josh broke up with me. Riley doesn't understand. Dad I'm alone!"  
I wait until she is finished crying. She cries for hours. Sometimes about Katy. Sometimes about Josh. Sometimes about Riley. She calms down.  
"Don't talk like that. Your lucky. You have me, you have food and a roof over your head. Mom is not always here but that doesn't mean she left you. Riley she is your best friend. She does understand. Remember how many breakups she went through! You were there for her. She is trying to be here for you Maya. Don't keep these feelings hidden and tell her. And Josh, I'm sure he had a reason for saying that. Josh wouldn't be like that. Riley has gone to school with him longer and she would have known that Josh was going to do this. And you know she would never let you go out with him. Sweetheart I love you. Be strong. Come on my Maya doesn't cry!"  
Her face lit up.


	12. Chapter 13-Isadora's trouble

**Hey Guys! Guess What? In this chapter we will find out about Josh and why he said those things! So get cozy, grab some popcorn and get ready to watch er- read. So enjoy!**

**Josh's P.O.V**

I should have never saved her from those police. I can't believe I had to break up with her like that, but I had to. I knew my heart would eventually get broken again. I live righ across and I feel broken every time I see her building. I'm looking outside my window and across from my apartment building I see her sitting at the window. She looks like she is crying and I see a picture in her hand. She turn the picture enough so I can see what it was. It was me and her.. That's it I have to tell her the truth but I wait I can't. She gets her guitar out and opens the window. I'm guessing a song is coming on. I open my window and try to hear it.  
**Guys this song I'm about to do is called When Your Gone by Avril Lavinge! I'm gonna make a boy part in it. Don't think this song is mine!  
Lyrics: By The Way I though some parts were not good so I removed them.**

M:I always needed time on my own. I never thought I need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone. When You walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gooone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When your gone the face I came to know is missing too. When your Gone All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok I miss you...

* * *

Maya only plays the instrument and I decide to sing along.

* * *

J: I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do reminds me of you. I love the things that you do. When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When your gone the face I came to know is missing too. And when your gone all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok I miss you.

* * *

Maya starts singing with me

* * *

Both: We were made for each other out here forever. I know we were yeah yeah. And all I ever wanted was for you to know everything I do I give my heart an soul. I can hardly breathe I need to hear you next to me.

I miss you...

She was looking at me with those same sad blue eyes.

I only had to break up with her because of Isadora. She threatened me. She said if I didn't break up with her she was going to give her mom more then just cancer. When me and Maya had gone to the hospital to visit her mom I saw Isadora put the wrong blood type for her mom. Her mom is in critical condition because of her. To protect Maya's mom I had to do it...


	13. Chapter 14

** Isadora was plain evil in the last chapter. I couldn't think of anything else besides the blood type thing because I had just gotten a blood test. So any who I also made Isadora like that because she represents some stuff going on in high school. I recently had a friend of mine become pregnant by a guy who just did it so he wouldn't have to go on a date with another girl. So I was feeling a little bad and I made Isadora really evil. Sorry... :(**

**Josh's P.O.V **

I feel like such a loser. I saw Maya's dad yesterday while I was going to school. He gave a huge speech. Pretty soon Maya came up to us and I couldn't stop staring at those sad blue yes. They looked grey. They also looked red from crying and she looked like she hadn't slept for days. She wasn't even wearing that eyelinerwhich was surprising since I have never seen her without it. On the bus it was even more awkward since I had to sit with her. There was no other seat available. She was texting Riley and I tried not to invade her privacy and not look but I couldn't help it. These are the texts:  
_Maya:I'm stuck sitting with HIM HELP!  
__Riley:Whaaaaaaaaa?  
__Maya: Riley I feel like crying.  
__R__iley:Maya DON'T! Be STRONG! Look you have to let him go..._

After that the bus stopped and I got up as soon as possible. She looked up at me and realized I had seen the texts. She put her phone away and stood up behind me. I gave a small glance behind me and she looked like she was crying. After I got out of there she ran to the nearest bathroom. Riley saw her go in and gave me an disappointed face.

THATS IT I HAVE TO TELL HER! I can't bear to see her cry like this anymore. I just have to get detention and meet her there. A teacher gave her detention this morning. I need something fast. I start texting on my phone. I needed to text Lucas anyway. Pretty soon I got caught and hello detention. Now I have to make sure Isadora doesn't find out that I told her...

* * *

In Detention...

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

Oh no! Josh and me alone in a room! NOOOOOO! Ok Maya just ignore him.  
"Maya can I talk to you."  
Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.  
"Look I know your mad at me but please just let me explain."  
I wiped a tear away and turned to him ready to listen. Josh explains it all to me and that Lucas was in on it too that night. I can't believe this! I can't stop myself and I just hug him as tight as I can. I cry into his chest. I cried about losing him and I cried about my mom. He rested his chin on my head. I cried because I was leaving tomorrow. I never told Riley or anyone but I am moving away to Florida for at least one year. Its for dad's work. He waited until I had stopped crying. I backed up not knowing what to say. I looked up. I know exactly what to do. I lean in and I kiss him. The teacher walked in on us! That was so embarrassing. She was staring at us with her mouth open. Funny thing is that we didn't even notice she was there and we kept kissing. The principal came in and did the same. When we broke away we noticed them. Um I'm not even how long they were staring. They walked outside.  
"Look Josh, I don't think we should be together."  
"Why?"  
"I'm going away for a year tomorrow... We should give each other time and try again some other time?"  
"Your going away?"  
"Yeah..."  
"This is the last time I'm seeing you. There is only a minute of detention left and I'm saying bye..."  
"I-I'll miss you... Please don't leave me... Maya I love you... and I always have..."  
"Josh I'm so sorry.."  
"Just um er one more kiss?"  
I giggled and kissed him. This is not what just friends should be doing but I can't help it. I don't think he can either.  
"Maya, come on-" I hear Riley come in. We part away and she is looking from Josh to me.


	14. Chapter 15- Leaving home

**Sorry I'm late for today's update I had a show today. My throat hurts from singing so much. This is why I love Maya I am exactly like her in this story and on the show.**

**Maya's P.O.V**

Riley was staring at us for such a long time. I finally walk up to her and literally have to drag her home. We finally entered my house. Dad was on the couch as always with mom. Who was home. She had recently started therapy. They removed her cancer.  
"YOU KISSED HIM!" Riley shouts at the top of her lungs.  
"Calm down Riles..."  
My parents looked up and dad was being over protective and started asking questions.  
"Who did you kiss? Was it more then a kiss? Maya Hart you tell me right now!"  
"Relax Dad, I just casually kissed Josh."  
My parents had their mouths open now to. I looked at both of them. Then focused on the room which was now empty. Except for the couch everything was packed.  
"We'll take care of that later. Maya our flight leaves today instead of tomorrow." Dad finally spoke up.  
Riley looked at me in a sad and confused way. I don't think I ever told her.  
"Y-your going to Florida today?"  
"How did you know where I'm going?"  
"I'm your bestfriend I'm supposed to know."  
"Maya I'll miss you." Riley hugs me and we both start crying. My parents come up and we all have a group hug. Someone knocks on our door. My dad opens it and it was Lucas and Josh. Mom and dad left the room.  
Lucas walks up to me.  
"Bye Hart."  
"Bye Ranger Rick!" He smiles and rolls his eyes.  
Riley hugs me so tight. They both step aside. Josh hugs me even tighter. He gives me a kiss on the head and all of them leave. My bestfriends...

Mom and Dad come downstairs with boxes. They go to load up the truck. I stood there and the memories came. I look at my room and remember Riley and me talking. I look outside and remember the walk with Lucas. I looked inside my guest room and remember Josh staying there. I smiled. I look at my closet and realize something in the corner. I picked it up. There were three pictures. One with Riley, with Lucas, and Josh. One with all of us at the Back to School Dance. I smiled.

Bye Guys...


	15. Chapter 16-Coming Home

**That last chapter broke my heart even though I was the one writing it. Any way Hope U Enjoy This Story. Also I would like to know how many chapters you can have per story. Please let me know in the comments.**

**3 years later...**

Maya's P.O.V

YAY! I'm back in New York after three years in Florida. Turns out my dad's work took longer then one year. I chatted with Riley yesterday telling her I was coming back and here I am at the airport in NEW YORK! I am so excited. I'm also now a senior in high school. My parents look tired from the flight but I fight it off. We walk outside and spot Cory, Topanga, Auggie, and RILEY! I run across the street almost getting hit by a car. I hug Riley and we start squealing and jumping. It is so not fun to be this girly. Cory and Topanga hug my dad and mom. Soon we all have a group hug. Then there's a big surprise Lucas walks towards all of us. Wow. I'm so happy.

* * *

The Mathews drop us off at our house. I looked outside my old window upstairs. I notice a familiar figure across the building. It was Josh and he was shirtless... I snap the toughts out of my head and open my window. I call Josh. I get his attention. He walks towards the window.  
"Maya? Is that you?!"  
"Yeah. I'm back!" I see him put a shirt on and he scrambles fro the door. A few minutes later I see him running to my building. I run downstairs to get the door. I open it up just as he reaches it. I hug him. Lucas and Riley join the hug. Auggie also joins. YAY!

OH IM HOME AND I'm BEGINNING MY SENIOR YEAR! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG!


	16. Chapter 17-Catching Up

**So sorry I haven't posted in a while. I feel so bad right now. But today I got some fan mail and she said she was going to dedicate a Joshaya story to me. Then I was like, ok I have to post now! I'm gonna try my best to make this story even better!**

Josh's P.O.V

I can't believe Maya is back! Everything is gonna be so much better with her around. What could possibly go wrong?! We were all sitting on the couch right now talking about Maya and how great she was. Funny thing was, I don't think she was paying attention. She just sat there and looked out the window, writing something in her song writing book. I remember 3 years ago, when we were in detention and I snatched her book. I was like 6 inches taller then her so I held the book up and kept reading it. She chased me all around the room. Then she finally tackled me down on the floor. We were face to face. It felt awkward at the time. But at that moment, I felt like riding a skateboard into a volcano. And my death was a beautiful thing. Yeah, yeah that sounds weird. I let Lucas and Riley continue talking and walked up to Maya.  
"Something on your mind?" I say. She looks at me and smiles. I missed her smile.  
"No, not really. Just glad to be back here. I missed everyone so much... especially you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I remember all the fun times we used to have. Like the time, we kissed on stage at my birthday party."  
"Oh yeah. That was one of the best days of my life."  
"Mine too, but my favorite was the day we first met."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because that day was the start of something. The start of me liking you..."  
"You liked me since Day 1?"  
"Yeah. I mean when I first saw you, I had this feeling deep inside. I don't know how I fell for you so quickly."  
"Wow, same for me basically."  
"I also remember the time, we walked in the park on my birthday. You gave me your jacket because it was cold. Then I came home and my dad thought I was pregnant."  
"Wait, a minute what was that last part? Why would he think that?"  
"Oh because it was raining outside and I got soaked and my dress was so see through. And because we left the party without telling anybody."  
"Oh yeah. The dress... I remember."  
"Hey! Don't think of the dress and how I looked at the time." She punched me lightly on my arm.  
"Ok, ok sorry. Hey do you still have the jacket?  
"Yeah. I do. I wear it all the time."  
"Wow.."  
"You know what I missed most about you."  
"What?"  
"That we could talk for hours without ever getting bored."  
"Yeah, I missed you a lot."  
We both leaned in.  
"Hey kids." We turned around and saw Shawn. Wow talk about bad timing.  
"Hi Mr. Hunter, I mean Sir. Oh you know what, I think I'm gonna go talk with Lucas." I speed walked away from there. He was so mad when Maya and I broke up 3 years ago. He looked like he was going to hunt me down. And there is no way I'm dealing with that again. I saw Maya giggle at me. Shawn nodded at me and laughed. Maya had told me that Shawn was a little over protective.  
"Come back here son, I won't bite." Uh did he just call me son?!  
"Son?" I say coming back  
"Oh sorry, does that seem weird to you?"  
"Um... No not at all."  
"Ok, before you two start dating again-"  
"Again?"  
"Yeah well you are going to be dating again right?" I looked over to Maya and she looked as confused as me.  
"Actually we're not sure yet..."  
"Oh I see... Hmm... I'll leave you kids alone.."  
He left after that. He asked a good question though would Maya and me ever date again?


	17. Chapter 18-Messing Around

**Hey guys! Enjoy the story. Lemme know if you guys have any ideas because I have writer's block right now. This chapter is what I can think of right now. Please help me out guys. Your ideas help me!**

Maya's P.O.V

Riley stayed over at my house last night. The boys also stayed over but they were in another room. I got up and stretched. Riley slept on the couch downstairs. She must have fallen asleep while she was talking to her parents on the phone. I turned on my boom box at the side of my bed. I like to listen to music in the morning. I guess I forgot that I was on the rock n roll one. Cause soon loud music started booming. You know what? This is better then listening to soothing music. I grabbed my hairbrush and started to jump on my bed. I danced and pretended I was singing along. I also held an imaginary guitar. I cranked it to 100. It was so loud, I thought I would be deaf but that's how I like my music! I was having such a fun time then I noticed that my door was open. And three people were recording me. These people were Josh, Riley, and Lucas. I saw the camera in Josh's hands and I pounced at him. Literally. He stepped out of the way.  
"Too slow Maya! Haha!"  
"Oh I'm coming for you Josh!" I chased him out of my room and downstairs. Did I mention he was still taller then me? I ran and ran. Then I tackled him but Josh threw the camera to Riley. Soon it was a fierce game of tag. We were all out of breath after awhile and we just all literally fell on top of each other. Lucas sat on the couch then Josh slammed on him by accident. Then I sat on top of both of them. Riley came and sat beside me. We felt like queens. Then we were both pushed down. We all started laughing.


	18. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Enjoy the story. I just got a new idea about what I should write about. Here's a hint- it involves jealousy... Also I'm not going to start the back to school chapter right now because lets face it, school is closing these days.**

Maya's P.O.V

I missed shopping with Riley. What am I saying? I despised it. I hated it. Riley made me wear pink! Anyway, we were sitting in a cafe at the mall.  
"Maya."  
"Yeah?"  
"There's a guy checking you out.."  
"Where?"  
"Look behind you.."  
I look back and wow. Am I drooling? He had blonde hair. And had a beach look. So he was wearing a men's tank**(I think that's what those are called)**and shorts. He winks at me. I turn back to Riley.  
"He's so-"  
"So what?" I turn and see the boy.  
"You're cute. How about me and you go out?" He says.  
"Uhhhh... sure."  
I give him my number and he leaves.

* * *

A few weeks later...

* * *

Josh's P.O.V

I was out of town for a few weeks and just by knocking on Maya's door, I felt like something had changed. Before I left, Maya and me had decided to just be friends for now. I was totally fine with this... Yeah I am... So fine. Anyway, Lucas, Riley, Maya, and me were going to hang out. Riley opens door.  
"Josh! Your back."  
"Good to be back!"  
Riley and me hug. Then Lucas comes, and I hug him too.  
"Oh hey Josh! I want you to meet someone." Says Maya entering and hugging me. A guy enters the room.  
"Josh! Maya has told me so much about you. Nice to meet you bro." He holds out his hand. I shake it.  
"And who are you?" I say. Maya steps up next to him and he puts an arm around her. WHAT THE HELL?! Whoa Josh why are you getting so upset calm down...  
"Oh, he's my new boyfriend, Randy."  
My mouth falls open. Uh what the hell? Ok ok calm down. Calm down. Why am I getting so angry all of a sudden?!...

The whole evening, its all Randy, Randy, and Randy. They all love him. When we were all taking a picture he stood in front of me and elbowed my stomach. I almost fell back. When the picture cam out, I wasn't even in it. They all seemed to love him.

* * *

A few weeks later...

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

Randy is awesome. But whenever, he hugs me and stuff. I feel like I'm missing something. Like he's just not right for me. But Riley and Lucas seem to love him. And Josh- wait what about Josh? I haven't talked to him in weeks. I should meet up with him today.

I wait at the mall for awhile and then I see Josh coming. I wave at him. He walks over to me.  
"Your not gonna make me shop with you are you?" He says.  
"No way! I hate shopping you know that."  
"True. So whats up?"  
"Nothing its just that I haven't seen you in weeks."  
"Oh is Randy here?"  
"Oh yeah he just went to get me fro-yo."  
"Figures..."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh nothing. Why don't you ask Randy?"  
"Huh?"  
"Its always Randy this and Randy that."  
"Josh, your lucky I even made time for you!"  
"Oh this is time with Randy! Not ME!  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
"NOTHING! IT'S WHATS WRONG WITH HIM?!"  
"WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY FOR ME?!"  
"BECAUSE I HAD YOU FIRST..."  
I stop then. He had me first? He still likes me?This is why his mood was so off.  
"Josh I-"  
"No, just leave me alone. Have fun with Randy..." He walks away. I turn around and see Randy in the fro-yo shop. Is he flirting with the cashier? I walk in there and find out he was.  
"Randy.."  
"OH babe, it's not what it looks like..."  
"No, I don't wanna hear it. Just whatever..." I ran out of there. Funny thing was that, I didn't even feel bad. I actually feel good about getting rid of that jerk. What? You didn't actually think I could date another guy just like that. I only did that because of Riley and Lucas. They seemed to like him so I just went with it. Honetly, I couldn't stand that kid. But I though Josh liked him too.. Oh man I just messed things up with Josh. I can't believe this. This was something to cry about...

* * *

Riley's P.O.V

Maya came to my house and explained this whole thing to me. Wow. Now she says she wants to make it up to Josh somehow but she doesn't know how. So we're just sitting here at our bay window. Lets see what can we do... What can we do? OH OH GOT IT!  
"Maya."  
"Yeah Riles."  
"I know what to do!.  
"Lemme guess, lets give Josh a card or a stuffed animal. You're such a cheery person. Wanna put that away for now?"  
"Hey! Mean! You are not nice when you're stressed. And by the way I wasn't going to say that!"  
"Ok chump. What?"  
"Well PEACHES. I was thinking you could sing Josh a song. Like a romantic serenade..."  
"Riles-"  
"Yeah I know you don't like it."  
"Actually Riles, you're a genius!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes! But wait, how do we do this?"  
"Easy. Tomorrow in the park there's a concert. The concert is for people with growing talents. The winner of this show will get a record deal. We'll go enter now and then Lucas and me will get Josh in the park tomorrow."  
"Wow! So I might get a record deal and a boyfriend! I mean boy friend or friend or whatever."  
"Yup! Come on lets go get you signed up!"

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

Today is the day! I might as well wear something decent. I open my closet and immediately go to my dresses. I spot this amazing two-piece. The top is black while the bottom is white. And for once I wear flats. They were black of course. And why would I leave without my black eyeliner?! I put my hair into a braid. It took me all night but I wrote a song and prepared it. The concert would be starting in a half an hour. I open up my phone and see that I got a message from Riley.  
_Riley:Got Josh. Be at the park in about half an hour! Good Luck! ;D  
_

* * *

At the Park... Maya is about to go on

* * *

Oh my gosh this is happening. Preforming in front of my friends was fine but preforming in front of people I don't even know-OH MY GOSH! Ok I may be a rebel and everything but that doesn't mean I'm so fearless. Ok Maya breathe, just breath...  
"NEXT UP WE HAVE MAYA HART!" I hear the crowd clap wildly. I step out of the curtain. Wow there is a bigger crowd here then I thought. I look around and spot Riley, Lucas and Josh in the front row. Ok Maya do it for Josh... I walk to my stool and sit on it. One of the backstage people come and adjust my microphone.  
"Um... My name is Maya Hart.I'm preforming an original song that I created it. I would like to dedicate this song to my friend Josh. He's in the crowd right now. Hope you enjoy!"  
The music starts playing.  
**(This is not my own song. This song is called Smile by Avril Lavigne. Again this is not my song! Check this song out on YouTube.)  
**M:You know that I'm a crazy chick. I do what I want when I feel it! All I wanna do is lose control. Oh Oh. But you don't really give a shit. You go with it, go with it, go with it. Cuz you're freakin crazy Rock N Roll!You-ou said 'Hey, What's Your Name?' It took one look and now I'm not the same. Yeah you said 'Hey' and since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame. Yeah! And That's whyyyyy I smile! It's been a while since everyday and everything has felt this right. And now you're turn it all around. And suddenly you're all I need. The reason why-i-i-i I smile.  
**(Obviously I'm not gonna write the full song so lets get back to the story.)**

Oh man I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I held my stomach and just smiled to hide the fact. I bowed and ran backstage. I head for the bathroom when someone grabs me from behind. I turn around and see Josh.  
"Oh my gosh Josh! You scared me! Listen I'm so sorry about what happened. Randy was a jerk and I never liked him and-"  
Before I can continue he kisses me! YAY!


	19. Chapter 20- Date Night

**Hey Guys! So in this chapter basically Josh and Maya are back together. Time for Date Night! **

Maya's P.O.V

Everything has to be perfect. Josh is coming over for a date. Except for this date we are just gonna stay home. All those fancy restaurants and stuff just aren't our thing. I've picked out the movie, set the couch, and got blankets. I got popcorn and drinks. Ok perfect. Now the only problem is my parents. I asked them to stay away from the living room. In a respectful way of course. I'm just worried about my dad. Mom was so ok with it. But I have a feeling he might be spying or something. Suddenly the door bell rings. It's him! Is my hair straight? What about my makeup? What am I doing? Maya just open the door! I open the door and my legs get all wobbly. Why does he always have to look so hot?!  
"Hey gorgeous."  
I giggle like an idiot. Oh what am I doing?! IT's been a while since our last date which was like 3 years ago and he still makes me feel like this.  
"Oh hi Josh, come in." He walks in and gives me a hug.  
"So what are we watching?"  
"The horror film, Annabel!"  
"Interesting. Think you can handle it Hart?"  
"Duh!" I actually don't know. Usually when I watch horror movies, I get scared sometimes. But not today! I hope...  
Suddenly the lights in the house go out. Oh no!  
"Don't worry we can watch the movie on my tablet." Josh says.  
"And I'm sure we have candles." I run to our storage closet and get some candles. I find some decent ones. I ran back and set them on the table. As I reach over to the matches, I knock my drink on my blanket. Oh man!  
"Crap!"  
"No worries, we can uh share."  
"Sure..." I say blushing. I light up the candles and Josh sets up the movie. He sets up his tablet on the table. We both take our seats. Good thing the blanket was big enough for the both of us. I set the popcorn on my lap.  
"You know the candles kinda grew on me." Josh says as he puts an arm around me. I put my head on his chest. This is all just so perfect. I look over at the clock and it was already 10:00 and the movie just started. This will be the best night.  
"Hey guys, what are we watching?" My dad came in saying. He walks over to us and sits between Josh and me. He even made Josh take off the blanket. UGH! My mom comes in and talks with my dad about not interrupting our movie night. Gee thanks mom. A few minutes later we are back to normal.

By the time it's midnight, I feel as tired as hell. My eyes start to get heavy. I try to focus on the movie but my eyes shut. I fell asleep on Josh's chest. When I was half asleep, I think Josh had fallen asleep too.

Now this is the perfect Date Night.

* * *

Next Day...

* * *

The sun burns my face as I wake up. Josh next to me opens his eyes too. Did we really fall asleep watching that movie? Well it was kinda boring. I notice my dad opening all the curtains. I lift my head from Josh and he lifts his arm from around me. I rub my eyes. I look over at the clock and notice that it was 9:00 am. My mom comes downstairs. I thought they would freak out about the whole sleeping ting but they actually offered Josh to stay for breakfast. Of course Josh agreed and was on his way in less then and hour. I went up stairs immediately after to make sure I didn't look like a clown when I woke up. hank goodness I looked fine! Tired but fine


	20. Chapter 21

**Hey Everyone! So so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I was going through a major case of writers block and believe it or not summer is the busiest time for me! So sorry again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Maya's P.O.V

Did my mom just say she was pregnant was I hearing this correctly? I stood there with my mouth open like a panting dog or something. My mom and dad were waiting for my reaction but all I could do was stare.  
"Maya, honey are you ok?" Mom asked nervously.  
"Mom, dad this is the.. GREATEST NEWS EVER!"  
I hugged both of them. I was going to be a big sister! So many ideas about this new baby rushed into my head. Was it gonna be a boy or a girl? Does she have to share my room?  
"It doesn't end there..." My dad spoke. He handed me an envelope marked tickets. I tore it open.

* * *

Josh's P.O.V

Riley, Lucas, and I were enjoying some yummy brownies at Topangas's, Riley's mom's bakery. It was our favorite hangout. Maya was running late though. We all were patiently waiting for her-well I was. Riley and Lucas were just getting all lovey dovey. I never did that with Maya. Sure we had our dates and everything but we didn't call each other pookey or love bug. Maya rushed in out of breath. Finally!  
"GUYS... I... have... some... really good...news." She sat down next to me and we all gave her a minute to catch her breath.  
"Well go on!" Riley shouted impatiently.  
"Ok well first of all my mom is pregnant!" We all congratulated Maya then she continued. "Anyway, my aunt in Hawaii invited my family, me, and my grandma there. But my parents can't go because my dad has his job and my mom doesn't want to travel while she is pregnant. On the other hand my grandma is out of town. So anyway my parents said that all four of us can got to Hawaii!"  
"You mean without adults?!" I said. She nodded excitedly. We all lost it then and there. We were going to Hawaii! And our flight was tomorrow morning at 4 in the morning. We all agreed to meet at the airport and rushed home to pack.

* * *

I woke up at 3 in the morning. I was so tired. I could barely get dressed but I had to suck it up and manage. My guardian or as I call her Linda drove me to the airport. Linda is the person my parents trusted me with. She's an ok person. We barely talk but I can get her to do almost anything for me. I ran inside as soon as we got there. Maya was waiting there and I ran up to her

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

Josh and me waited for Riley and Lucas. What is taking then so long? It's almost 4:30. We sat down on some benches waiting. Josh put his arm around me and I had to restrain myself from falling asleep because I was so tired. I didn't even pick out my clothes. I just grabbed whatever I could. I was wearing a long sleeve black and white shirt. I wore my biker jacket on top. Then I had my leather pants and of course biker boots. My hair was pulled into a pony tail. Finally I see Riley, wearing a flashy pink running toward me. Behind her was Lucas who looked almost like a cowboy for real! Josh and I stood up, grabbed our bags and started running towards the check in. Riley and Lucas ran behind and soon we were on the plane. Where we finally had a chance to catch our breath and say hello. Josh sat at the window seat and I took a seat next to him. Riley sat down beside me then Lucas beside Riley. We were all so tired we barely talked. All of us just fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 22

**Enjoy!**

Riley's P.O.V

I woke up to Maya nudging me hard. I looked next to me and saw that Lucas was still asleep and so was Josh. I yawned. Maya doesn't even call it yawns for me. She always says I'm just a princess with nothing wrong in her life. Well I do. You know I still wake up with bed head like Maya does. Oh no wait my hair is always in a braid when I wake up. Hmm... I'll get back to that later because Maya was itching to tell me something.  
"Guess what?" She whispered.  
"What?"  
"I drew on Lucas' and Josh's faces!" I took another look at them and noticed they had marker on their faces. I couldn't help but laugh even though it was totally mean. I guess we were loud because they woke up and that made us laugh a bit harder. Josh and Lucas looked at each other then scrambled to get a mirror. Their reactions were priceless. Maya and me were laughing so hard we started to cry.  
"Payback is coming Hart!" Josh said playfully.

* * *

We were finally landing!

* * *

All of us started to search for Maya's aunt but then Maya got a text that her aunt had to fly somewhere else at the last minute. Luckily she had gotten us a hotel room. We have to be more independent on this trip then I thought. The worst part is that none of us had any money to buy food so we had to cook our food. But we're here to enjoy! Maya took us to our apartment. We had a good kitchen, living room, and bathroom. That's right, we only have one bathroom for 4 people! Then we walked into our bedroom. It was only one room so boys and girls were mixed sadly. We had 4 beds in there and 4 closets. This apartment had no privacy whatsoever. We all had mixed emotions about this place. We were actually trying to be optimistic. Josh and Maya were the only ones who had experience cooking for themselves so they went ahead to cook a meal. Maya learned when her mom wasn't around and Josh, he has no parents so he just had to learn at a point in his life. Lucas and I were going to renovate the place a bit.

Maya's P.O.V

Josh and I were just making some simple burgers. He was better at this then I was. We were fooling around while cooking. Josh and I were going to be super close in this vacation. Mainly because Lucas and Riley were going to be doing some couple stuff. Josh and I were pretty different then them. We loved each other but we hated dates and all that. Instead I had another plan for us.  
"Josh, have you heard of the mines below this building?"  
"Yeah, I heard that its haunted.."  
"Well I was thinking, we could try to solve the mystery of these mines..."  
"Really? How would we get in? It's all closed off."  
"So we sneak in!"  
"Ok I'm in. When do we leave?"  
"Right after we eat!"

* * *

We had sneaked in the mines and I now know why they were closed off. It's all so spooky! We were walking with flashlights. We held each others hands. I was looking towards the left when I saw a girl. I shined my flashlight there but she was gone. That was strange. I'm not crazy I did see someone. I took out my travel cam and attached it to my shirt so we can capture anything strange. Suddenly I slipped. Or I was pushed. I couldn't just slip like that. Josh pulled me up and I stuck closer to him. Something bumped my boot and I looked down. It was a book. I put it in my backpack. Then I hear growling and ghostly noises.  
"Did you hear that?" Josh whispered to me.  
"Yes..."  
"That was strange.."  
"I don't know I've been hearing and seeing strange stuff." I feel a cold hand on my mouth. Everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up. I look beside me and Josh starts to wake up. I got up and turned to help him but my leg was chained up. Josh got up and he was pulled by a chain too. Josh grabbed me and hugged me tight. What is going on?


	22. Big Surprise Coming Up!

**Hello and I am back. My computer was having major problems. So sorry for not updating a lot but to make it up to you... I have a big surprise coming up! I'm still working on it but I will tell you soon. This surprise is only for my story Together Forever! I still am working on the details so it might take some time. Hopefully, I can get it out by next week. It all depends on if my computer will work fine. I really hope it does! :)**

**-Ella 3**


	23. Good Luck!

**So I was thinking and thinking what can I do about the surprise.. And well I decided that... DRUM ROLL PLEASE!  
I'm going to be holding a contest! The first prize winner gets a writing session with me and you even get to decide what happens next in the story for Together Forever. You get to decide for the next two chapters. I will also follow the writer :)  
About the Contest:  
*It must be a Joshaya Story and it has to be titled _"For Ella's Contest(Joshaya)"_  
*You have to be following me as a writer.  
*Please don't make the story too long because I will have to be reading a lot and if it is way too long then I won't get to read the stories made by others. Maximum 5 chapters but the chapters can be as long as you want them.  
*As soon as you are done with your story, please message me that you have finished it so I can read it.  
* The deadline for this contest is September 30, 2015. And that is exactly 2 weeks and 2 days from today, September 14, 2015.**

**Good Luck! I can't wait to read all of your stories!  
-Ella**

**:D**


	24. Written By Nadia From Contest Part 1

**So a lot of my real life friends entered the contest and showed me their pieces on paper. Many people also entered via social media. So I have decided that one of my real life friends won the contest and we are writing this together. I did not choose her because she is my friend. I chose her because of all the great ideas she had. Her story was exceptional and it just made me so happy. The other contestants did an amazing job. I loved all your stories and I went back and read all of them again and again. So I also want to tell you all that I'm officially back and I will be updating all this week everyday. I know I have been so off on updating. I found some real inspiration in the time that I have been gone. These chapters coming up will be much more better and bolder. Also I want to tell you that since I'm growing as a writer, I will be adding in truly T rated chapters. So if you're like a kid then I'm just telling you be careful. So enjoy this chapter then my friend Nadia wrote. If there is something in here you don't like then tell me and I'll tell her! But seriously guys, this is her first time and don't be mean. Also a word of advice this chapter will DEFINITELY BE RATED T!**

**Maya's P.O.V**

So maybe I shouldn't have had so much candy when I went to bed. I was having this crazy dream about being stuck in a cave with Josh and us going to Hawaii. First of all, our parents would not have let us do that. And second of all, how did I end up having so much candy?  
Josh, Riley, and Lucas were around me and asking if I was ok. I was trying to say yes but all that was coming out was gibberish.  
"How did I end up having so much candy?" I finally managed to say. They all looked at me like I was crazy and then they looked at my hand. I was holding a wine glass. "Why was I drinking wine?" I said letting go of the glass. It fell on the floor and shattered.  
"Well, we were at Lucas' house and his parents were having some wine. Then they asked Lucas to clean up the kitchen while they drank. So basically there was a glass of wine on the counter. You thought it was something else and started drinking it and you kept refilling it until you passed out. It has been awhile but we managed to wake you up. Josh had to carry you here, in your house." Riley said.  
"If that was wine it was pretty good!" I said.  
"Maya! We're too young! And beside we tried to get you to stop but you were saying its too good."  
"Riley, it's not like I got super drunk that I did something so terrible."  
"Really? While you were drunk you started explaining to us how a baby was made and it was in full detail! Do you know how uncomfortable we were?!"  
"Whoops." They all looked relieved I was ok. Man I'm never drinking until college.  
There was a knock on the door of my bedroom. Before I could even say come in, my dad just came in.  
"Weren't you all at Lucas' house? And if you were coming back, why didn't you go through the front door instead of Maya's window?"  
"Sorry dad. We came back and just came through my window for no reason I guess." I knew that they probably came in through my window because they didn't want my dad to know I was drunk.  
"Do I smell wine?"  
"Uh no! Hey dad, mom might need you so you better go!" I said getting up and pushing him out of my room. I shut the door and gave a sigh of relief. Riley and Lucas left soon. Josh stayed though.  
"Josh?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't you ever wonder what's going to happen to us in the future?"  
"Yeah. I do. Life works out though. Through the ups and downs, we'll be ok."  
"Do you really think that?"  
"Well yeah." He said sitting next to me.  
"Josh, I really love you. And I want you to know that no matter what I always will." He smiled.  
"I love you too."  
Things got a bit crazy then and we sort of started making out. We were having a good time until my dad walked in on us making out. We stopped and got up.  
"Uh oh." I said as my dad's face started getting red from anger. "Uh Josh you better run before he blows up." Josh got out of my window and my dad sort of blew up. I waited until he calmed down.  
"Um dad, there is no reason to yell. I'm pretty sure you've made out with a lot of girls too. Mr. Matthews has told us how you used to be."  
"But this is different."  
"Besides its not like we were gonna sleep together, I mean we were only kissing."  
"Maya, you do realize I'm your father right?"  
"Well we had a good chat, now I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning! Bye love ya!" I said again ushering him out of my room.  
And that was my day.


	25. Written By Nadia From Contest Part 2

**This is the second and last chapter Nadia is doing. Thank you for not giving bad comments on the last chapter. Nadia hopes that you all like her writing and I know I do. I was thinking about us writing this story together. So maybe in the future she'll be helping me with all chapters. So, lets see how this chapter goes. Written by Nadia. By the way I know I said I will be posting all week but Nadia hadn't created a chapter since like yesterday and she sent it to me today so yeah. I wasn't able to post anything until her chapters but don't worry I already have a lot coming up so get ready for some major feels. By the way did anyone see Girl Meets Texas? My mouth dropped open and everything. I heard there will be a new episode called Girl Meets New Years where Josh will admit his feelings for Maya. I'm so excited for that. **

**Riley's P.O.V**

"Maya, which one of my dresses should I wear for the dance?" I asked her. We were both sitting in my room and deciding on our dresses for the dance on Friday. Of course Lucas and I were already going together. Maya had never been to a dance before though. None of the boys ever ask her but maybe with Josh it will be different? I doubt it since they both hate this sort of thing.  
"Does it really matter which dress? They're all pink anyways!"  
"Somebody's grumpy..."  
"I'm not!"  
"Anything you wanna tell me Maya?"  
"No..."  
"Ok... 3...2...1"  
"Not this time Riley.."  
"You're gonna break."  
"Nope."  
"Fine then Maya just tell me. We are best friends. What could have possibly happened the has suddenly-"  
"It's Josh."  
"What? What happened?"  
"Riley, it's just that I feel like I can't be with him anymore. So your supposed to meet someone, date them, and then break up and move on? But what if you were just meant to be. Everyone and everything in the universe just told you that you and him would be together forever. That's what I thought but now a little part of me is saying what if that's not it? Riley what do I do?"  
"I don't understand."  
"I used to think that you date and break up but then Josh came along. And like I said, I thought we would be together forever. But I- I'm somehow back to believing that you date and break up. I feel like I'm just so done with him."  
"Oh... Did he do something?"  
"No. I feel like the spark is just gone. We're entering college next year and we're about to graduate in a few months and I'm feeling like the universe wants me to move on and take a break..."  
"Maya. I don't what to tell you.. Will you break up?"  
"I don't know." Maya looked down and I saw a tear come down. I dropped the dresses and ran to her. I hugged her.

* * *

Lucas' P.O.V

Did I just hear that correctly? Did Josh just tell me that he wanted a break from Maya?  
"Josh, what do you mean? In the past, you've been miserable without her. You fought Isadora for her. You love her..."  
"I do.. And my feelings will never change but recently some emptiness has come over me. I've never met a girl as bold, fierce, and beautiful as her. She's just so perfect. But I feel like moving on. And I know she feels the same emptiness. It's in her eyes. She sees it in me too."  
"Will you break up with her?"  
"I don't know..." Josh turned the other way and stared out into the darkness out of the window.

* * *

Texts..

_We need to talk-Maya  
Yeah I know-Josh  
You feel the same emptiness?-Maya  
Yeah... I don't know what to do..-Josh  
Me either.-Maya  
Maya, I'll love you no matter what.-Josh  
Me too Josh-Maya  
...-Josh  
Should we break up?-Maya  
I guess. Maybe a break won't hurt. But in any circumstance, remember I'll wait for you, as long as it takes.-Josh__I'll miss you...-Maya  
I'll miss you too.-Josh  
I gtg TTYL-Maya  
Bye.-Josh  
Bye.-Maya  
Last Texted November 1, 2015  
_

_Maya; Last seen Today  
Josh; Last seen Today_


	26. What He Likes About Her What Happened

**Yay New Chapter! Guys I have some writers block so can you please give me more ideas about what I should do?! This chapter was seriously all I could think of... So leave a comment about what you would like to see later in the story. I'm already writing the 3rd chapter after this so I have no idea what to do in that. But just tell me something that you would like to see happen in the story. Maybe a chapter for Lucas and Riley? Bring Farkle in?**

**Josh's P.O.V**

I guess I just liked her for her. Sure she was beautiful and had a great personality. But I loved her unconditionally. Maya Hart could not do anything to make me stop loving her. I've never met someone who can come as close as being how perfect she is. And I don't think anyone can come close to being as perfect as her. In fact, most of the time I felt like I didn't deserve her. I felt like she deserved someone perfect but I'm not close to that. Maya Hart taught me how to love. Maya Hart taught me how to laugh. But most importantly Maya Hart never gave up on me. She was sunshine in my world. And now I realize that I should have been with her the night of the accident. Why couldn't it be me? But we broke up and she may never know how I really feel. She's barely managing to hang on, and now looking at her pale face, I realize that I would do anything to take back that car accident an hour ago.


	27. It's All My Fault

**Hello wonderful people! I'm thinking about ending this story soon and focusing on You Belong with Me.. Then we'll go from there. Anyway, I was thinking about taking this story to college but I rather just end with them graduating high school. So I hope you enjoy these few chapters this story has left... **

**Shawn's P.O.V**

I still don't understand what happened. Every time I ask Josh about what happened to Maya, he just shuts down and tells me it was all his fault. All I know is that Maya got hit by a car yesterday and Josh called an ambulance on the spot. The hospital called me and told me that something had happened to Maya. I rushed here to find Josh crying and Maya who was having difficulty breathing.  
I'm pacing around the hospital when I decide to ask Josh again about what happened.  
"Josh, look son I know you're hurting but you gotta tell me what happened. Please?"  
"Fine.."  
_Flashback...(Josh's P.O.V)  
"Walking down the street and clearing your mind is something that I like to do. Especially when I know that I have made the biggest mistake. Maya and I should have never broken up. We only did because we felt like we were drifting apart. But we were only drifting apart because we thought we would only be together for a short time. It all started when Maya started becoming a little busy. She was working on getting a scholarship to NYU. The main reason she was working so hard was because of me. I had been accepted there and she just wanted to go there with me. While Maya was busy, people were starting to question why we didn't hang out anymore. I guess rumors got us both thinking. And then that's when we decided to break up.  
I was walking and thinking until I finally decided that Maya was too important to me. As if on que, I saw Maya walking down the street but she was with that other guy that she dated when I was out of town. Remember him? I was getting angry because the closer they came, the more I saw them laugh and have fun. Those two looked a little close for comfort. Did Maya get back together with him? Finally, I saw that idiotic bitch cross the street and say goodbye to Maya and- OH NO HE DID NOT JUST KISS HER CHEEK. Maya kept walking and she finally noticed me. She waved and ran to me.  
"Josh hey!"  
"Whatever." I said turning around continuing to walk away.  
"Josh, what's wrong?" She said stepping in front of me.  
"What's it to you anyway? Why don't you just go crawling back to that new guy of yours?" I gestured across the street where you could still see that bastard walking away.  
"Him? Josh you think we're back together?"  
"I know what I saw!"  
"Wait why do you care? I thought we broke up."  
"Yeah, but you shouldn't date him. He's all wrong for you."  
"And how do you know he's wrong for me?!" Maya was starting to get a little angry/  
"Because he is! Because I said so!"  
"Josh you are not the boss of me and you sure as hell cannot control my love life!"  
"Whatever, you're not seeing that bitch again."  
"WHAT?! Josh you can't stop me! And don't talk about him that way!"  
"You know what? When we were together, you had absolutely no time for me!"  
"Cause I was trying to get into NYU so I could be with you!"  
"PLEASE! DON'T GIVE ME THAT! WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE NIGHTS YOU WENT TO PARTIES?!"  
"OH YEAH! WHAT ABOUT YOU NOT EVEN HELPING ME WITH STUDYING OR ASKING ME IF I WANTED HELP?!"  
"MAYA NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT... NOTHING EVER GOOD HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE AROUND!"  
"This isn't only about him or me not spending time with you is it? Josh-"  
"NO! MAYA YOU WALKED INTO MY LIFE AND YOU RUINED IT! I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND NOW I REALIZE THAT YOU DROVE ME MAD!"  
"JOSH STOP ACTING LIKE A BASTARD!"  
"UGH! MAYA I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYMORE!"  
"BUT-"  
"CRAWL BACK TO HELL!"  
I was stunned by what I had just said to her. I saw tears forming in her eyes. It was like all of my emotions poured out. I was angry about a lot of things but it wasn't her. Now I just took everything out in her. I still liked her and I felt like such bitch for saying all those things. What did I just do? Maya started crying and ran across the street. That's when out of no where a car just came and hit her. It all went by so fast. Maya was on the floor and that bitch who hit her just switched lanes and drove off. I ran to her and scooped her up. I carried her off the road.  
I called an ambulance. People were starting to crowd around her. I just told them to get away. When the ambulance finally came, they put her in there and I scrambled inside. I held her hand for the whole ride.  
"Hang on there Maya..." I whispered, placing a soft kiss on her hand._

_End of Flashback...  
_


	28. I'm Not Scared Anymore

**Hello wonderful people! This is the second last chapter of this story. :')  
It feels like it was just yesterday when I wrote the first chapter.  
**

**Maya's P.O.V  
**"She's waking up!"  
"Don't crowd her. She needs air."  
"Maya, honey wake up already."  
My eyes fluttered open. It looked like the Mathews, Lucas, Josh, and my family were peering at me. I smiled when I saw them. They all gasped as if they were relieved. I slowly sat up and never expected so much pain. I looked down and realized that my arm and leg were broken. My body had bruises all over. I just sighed and then remembered how I got them all. I looked over at Josh and he had guilt written all over his face. Everyone was quiet and there was heavy tension in the room.  
"Hey everyone, I heard that there are some interesting things going on in the waiting room. How about we all go check them out. Josh you can stay here and watch Maya." Riley said all of a sudden and ushered everyone out of the room. My dad hesitated but eventually he left too. There was just Josh and I staring at each other. I lay back down on the bed.  
"Maya I-" He started.  
"It's okay Josh."  
"What?"  
"I understand you were mad. I know you didn't do it on purpose. You would never hurt me and that's a fact. You love me too much to do anything like that on purpose. You were frustrated and you obviously had something on your mind so my only question is what?"  
"I-I. Maya Penelope Hart you know me so well" I laughed at this.  
"I know I do. So mind telling me what?"  
"You."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were on my mind. Maya what's wrong with us! We keep making up excuses and keep breaking up. I love you so much but something always gets in our way whenever we're together."  
"True Josh. But we love each other and maybe we should stop and stay together. I love you too and we're going to make this work. Life isn't the same without you. And I realize now that we'll be together forever Josh."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I know that because you love me and I love you. Love is the greatest bond and somehow we've managed to love each other from day one. There was no doubt that we had. We both knew that everything was fine. You know Josh we were both just scared about what would happen if things didn't turn out well. That caused us to have so many problems but now I'm done with it. I don't know why I was so scared. I knew you loved me.."  
"And I knew you loved me but I think I'm over my fear."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." He leaned in and gently kissed me. It's true we were going to be together forever and nothing was going to stop us from our happy ending.

**I know it's short but I promise that the last chapter will be so awesome. I don't wanna give to much away but let's just say that the future is wonderful.**  
**-AngelANGEL1322**


	29. The End

**LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! I can't believe it. This chapter is my favorite. It's about how Josh and Maya have grown so without further ado lets begin.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**A twenty one year old Maya was studying for the last test of the semester. Then she could graduate and move on. But studying was proving to be very difficult when you're living with a boyfriend who was continuously trying to get your attention. It had been a while since Josh and Maya moved in together.  
"Come on Maya. You can study later."  
"No Josh and before you ask me to have 'fun' with you the answer is no."  
"Are you sure?" Josh said as he massaged her tense shoulders. He was whispering in her ear and Maya was turning red. She finally slammed her books shut. She looked back at him.  
"I hate you but fine only for a little while."  
"Whatever you say." He smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is that a yes?"A twenty five year old Josh said as he was kneeling down on one knee. He had finally decided to propose to his girlfriend, Maya. She was tearing up. They were both at the park, Maya's favorite place, when Josh decided to pop the question. The entire Hunter/Hart and Matthews family was watching. Maya finally nodded and screamed yes. All the families erupted into cheers. Josh got up and kissed Maya. He was finally getting to officially make Maya his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A twenty six year old Maya walked down the aisle. It had been a year of delays for the wedding. But finally this day was Josh and hers'. Nothing was gonna stop them today. Josh could barely breath when he saw Maya get closer. She was beautiful in her elegant white and black wedding dress. She finally stood across him and they both held hands. The wedding begun and soon enough they had reached the end of the wedding and dinner afterwards. Josh had picked up Maya and ran off to their limo waiting to take them away. He raced even faster once he realized that they were soon going to have a Honeymoon suite to themselves. ANd Josh knew the perfect way to celebrate. And soon enough they both sped away in the limo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A twenty seven year old Josh asked Maya at the Matthews' New Years Party. Riley and Lucas were trying to mange their son, Ron who was now two. He was running into Maya and Josh's conversation continuously. So it was pretty hard for them to talk.  
"Yes Josh we have to tell them. And we're dong it now." Maya replied. She motioned to everyone that she was making an announcement. Everyone was there including some family members of the two that they had never met.  
"Thank you everyone. Now Josh and I would like to make an announcement." Maya began  
"We decided that this is the best way to start off the new year." Josh continued. Everyone anxiously waited even Ron who had managed to calm down and listen. Josh and Maya smiled at each other.  
"We're going to have a baby!" They both said. The entire family clapped and cheered. They were both bombarded with questions. Ron came and tugged on Maya's shirt.  
"Auntie Maya? You're having a baby?"  
"Yes Ronny."  
"How did the baby get in there? Did you eat it?" Ron asked touching Maya's stomach. Everyone laughed.  
"No sweetie I didn't eat it."  
"Oh. Am I getting a new friend?"  
"Yes sweetie. This baby will be your friend. Josh walked over to Maya and put an arm around her. Everything was perfect.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maya was recovering from her recent delivery. She was breathing heavily. Josh was holding her hand.  
"It's because of you that I went through that pain. So move your hand or lose it." Josh just smirked and held on tighter.  
"You love me and hey don't blame me. You were the one who let me do it." Maya growled at him. She was a little disappointed that she didn't get to hold her child after the birth since he or she was having trouble breathing and the nurses had to take him or her away. Now they were waiting for the nurses to bring the baby back.  
"I hope the baby's ok. We don't even know if it's a girl or boy yet" Maya said a tear rolling down her cheek. Josh hugged her and told everything was ok. The rest of the family was anxiously waiting as well. Shawn came and held Maya's hand. Suddenly the door opened. And the nurse came in carrying the baby. She slowly handed the baby to Maya. Maya started crying with joy. She lifted the blanket and saw that it was a girl. Everyone was looking at the girl.  
"You're so cute baby. I'm your mommy and this is your daddy." Josh held the baby next. The baby's finger instantly curled around his finger.  
"Woah Daddy's girl sure is tough."  
"What is her name?" Ron said climbing onto Maya's hospital bed. Josh and Maya looked at each other.  
"We've decided on the name Hope." Maya said. "Because having hope is very important to Josh and I." Everyone got a chance to hold Hope and Riley was the first to hold her after Josh and Maya. Riley thought of it as a great honor. Baby Hope was loved by everyone and she brought joy to Josh and Maya's lives.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HOPE RILLIAN OLIVER YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Josh screamed. Hope was now fifteen. She turned out a rebel like both of her parents had been. Josh and Maya finally discovered how hard it was for their parents to manage them. Hope had gotten blue highlights in her brown hair and Josh was mad. Not to mention what she wore which also angered Josh.  
"MOM, DAD IS BOTHERING ME AGAIN!" Hope said walking into the kitchen where Maya was reading a book.  
"MAYA, CONTROL YOUR DAUGHTER!" Josh said as he also came in.  
"Dad, for the last time I'm sorry and I can wear whatever I want besides I didn't buy this I got this out of mom's old clothes. And the dye is only temporary."  
"Ok ok but can I just ask why of all days, you choose this day to go all out."  
"It's for Ron- I mean nothing."  
Maya looked up from her book and eyed her daughter. Josh stood there speechless.  
"Josh, our daughter has her first crush!" Maya said happily. Josh still stood there speechless.  
"So does he like you?" Maya asked.  
"Yeah he does. I found out from Brenda who got it from Liam who got it from Jasmine who got from Ryan who Ron told he had a crush on me."|  
"Riley and Lucas will be happy about this."  
"I will murder him if he tries to pull anything." Josh said darkly.  
"Honey, Ron's our best friends' son."  
"He better not mess with my girl."  
"Anyway, I gotta go see Ron. I hope he finally asks me out!" With that Hope ran out to see her best friend since childhood.  
Maya and Josh watched their daughter go. They held hands and Josh kissed Maya.  
"You know Maya you were right."  
"About what?"  
"We truly will be 'Together Forever'."  
They both smiled.

**It's over! Yay happy ending! But don't worry more stories will be coming out. Maya and Josh had their happy ending. Anyway, thank you everyone who stuck with me through this story from Chapter 1. Love you all and have a good day!  
-AngelANGEL1322**


End file.
